Tomorrow
by A Rainha
Summary: Dean ainda acredita que Deus o ouve. Para Galatea Glax.


**Missing Scene, primeira temporada**

Resumo: **Um mês depois da morte de Mary Winchester. ****Dean ainda acredita que Deus é bom.**

N/A: Amo esta música do U2, que Bono escreveu pensando na morte da mãe, que ocorreu quando sua casa foi assaltada, durante sua infância (assim diz a lenda, ou assim lembro-me dela). Fic curtíssima, não gosto de crianças sofrendo.

Tomorrow

_**Won't you come back tomorrow  
Won't you come back tomorrow  
Won't you come back tomorrow  
Can I sleep tonight **_

_**(Você voltar**__**á amanhã? Posso dormir esta noite?)**_

Dean acordou, nos braços do pai. A madrugada absurdamente abafada o sufocava, molhando o pijama de carneiros azuis e amarelos que vestia. Era como se línguas de fogo lambessem o teto do quarto. Foi por isto que acordara, em primeiro lugar. Um pavor inextinguível de que as chamas o devorassem. Outro sonho ruim. A mãe poderia vir dizer que tudo estava bem, abraça-lo, virar seu travesseiro e garantir a ele que nada o tocaria. Fazê-lo dormir sentindo seu perfume de flor e biscoitos recém tirados do forno.

A mãe não estava com eles.

Um mês antes, sua mãe se fora.

Para sempre, o pai dizia, para sempre e Dean entendia que isto era tempo demais. Um longo tempo que parecia se perder na memória e se confundia com a palavra futuro. Mas Dean só tinha 4 anos, as palavras se confundiam muito para ele. Para sempre, futuro, e morte.

Palavras difíceis.

Dean achava que sabia o que era a morte.

Os cachorros morriam. Fred, o cachorro do vizinho, tinha morrido. Isto significava que ele tinha ido para um lugar muito longe e não voltaria nunca, nunca mais.

Nunca mais era como o futuro, e era igual a para sempre.

Mas o que acontece quando Mamãe morre?

O pai tinha feito o possível para explicar, e Dean tinha tentado entender, e embora soubesse que fogo machuca e um terrível acidente significasse um grande azar e saber que quando os cachorros e as pessoas morrem, elas não voltam e que você só vai encontrá-los lá no Céu, um dia, como disse o pastor enquanto colocavam o caixão de mamãe debaixo da terra; não soava verdadeiro. E tinha ficado acordado com o pai mais uma noite, ficaram assistindo filmes na televisão e o pai bebia e chorava e ele também chorava, o pai dizia que iam ficar bem, mas Dean sabia que não.

Mamãe partir para não voltar não parecia uma coisa que ela pretendesse fazer e ao mesmo tempo, não parecia que as pessoas partiam sem querer.

Dean só queria sua mãe de volta.

Nem se importava com o carrinho de bombeiro que tinha ganhado no Natal, embora ele fosse enorme e tivesse um sistema que fazia com que suas partes se movessem e fosse mesmo um brinquedo e tanto. O carrinho tinha ficado na casa, portanto tinha queimado. Estava destruído. Por mais que lhe dessem outro parecido, não seria o mesmo, aquele que tinha ganhado no natal.

Nem sua mãe voltaria. Ou voltaria? Se ela soubesse o quanto Dean sentia sua falta (e Dean pensava que, embora Sammy não pudesse se expressar como ele e o pai, o irmãozinho também sentia a falta da mãe, a sua maneira), ela voltaria?

_Por que as pessoas morrem?_

_As pessoas e os cachorros. E os passarinhos._

_Mamãe, você bem que podia voltar para mim_, pensou, um pouco egoisticamente. Depois remendou, com medo de que Deus estivesse ouvindo seus pensamentos. _Para mim, para o Sammy e para o papai._

_**Outside  
Somebody's outside  
Somebody's knocking at the door  
There's a black car parked  
At the side of the road  
Don't go to the door  
Don't go to the door**_

I'm going out  
I'm going outside mother  
I'm going out there 

_**(Lá fora, alguém está lá fora, alguém bate na porta**_

_**Há um carro negro parado na beira da estrada**_

_**Não vá até a porta, não vá**_

_**Estou indo, estou saindo, mãe**_

_**Estou saindo lá fora)**_

O pai dormia pesadamente agora, entorpecido pelo álcool e Dean levantou-se e foi olhar o irmãozinho na cesta ao lado da cama. Sam também dormia agarrado à mamadeira vazia e Dean com algum esforço tomou o frasco do bebê, colocando de lado. A mãe sempre fazia isto, era importante, ela costumava dizer.

A luz fraca entrava pela janela, e Dean teve a impressão de que alguém estava lá fora. Num instante encolheu-se de medo, mas pensou que poderia ser um anjo, trazendo a mãe dele de volta.

Se Deus tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos, e Dean sabia que tinha sido um bom filho e um bom irmão.

_Mãe?_sussurrou, já colado a porta do quarto de hotel, o coração palpitando de ansiedade e amor e o corpinho trêmulo. Ainda se lembrava do fogo, da noite, da falta do abraço dela durante todos estes dias e noites, e da voz dela, e todos repetindo: "Dean voce precisa ser forte. "Mas para Dean ser forte era não chorar e também ser como o pai, mas a noite o pai chorava e ele tentava entender o que era ser forte então.

_**Won't you be back tomorrow  
Won't you be back tomorrow  
Will you be back tomorrow**_

Who broke the window  
Who broke down the door  
Who tore the curtain  
And who was He for

Who healed the wounds  
Who heals the scars  
Open the door  
Open the door

Won't you come back tomorrow  
Won't you be back tomorrow  
Will you be back tomorrow  
Can I sleep tonight 

_**(Você voltará amanhã?**_

_**Quem quebrou as janelas, quem arrombou a porta, quem rasgou as cortinas e para que Deus existe?**_

_**Quem curou as feridas, quem cura as cicatrizes? Abra a porta, abra**_

_**Você voltará amanhã?**_

_**Poderei dormir esta noite?)**_

Dean finalmente girou a chave, saiu de encontro à manhã, a claridade a aurora chegava com toda a força no pátio do motel, totalmente vazio àquela hora. O sol doeu em seus olhos claros por instantes_, podia ser um anjo_, talvez, _trazendo minha mãe de volta para mim (nós)_.

Vazio.

_**Cause I want you...I...I want you...  
I really...I...I want...I...I...  
I want you to be back tomorrow  
I want you to be back tomorrow  
Will you be back tomorrow  
Won't you be back tomorrow  
Won't you be back tomorrow  
Will you be back tomorrow  
Open up, open up  
To the lamb of God  
To the love of he who made  
The light to see you  
He's coming back  
He's coming back  
I believe it  
Jesus coming**_

I'm gonna be there  
I'm gonna be there mother  
I'm gonna be there mother  
I'm going out there  
And you're gonna be there...

_**Porque eu quero que você, realmente quero que você, esteja de volta amanhã**_

_**Você pode voltar amanhã? Você vai voltar amanhã?**_

_**Abra, abra**_

_**Para o Cordeiro de Deus**_

_**Para o amor Dele que foi quem criou**_

_**A luz para te ver**_

_**Ele está voltando**_

_**Ele está voltando**_

_**Eu acredito nisto**_

_**Em Jesus voltando**_

_**Eu estarei lá**_

_**Estarei lá, mãe**_

_**Eu vou estar lá**_

_**E você estará lá**_


End file.
